minecraftbedrockfandomcom-20200215-history
Tutorial:Redstone 101
Did you ever get mind-blown by other people's Redstone creations? Do you struggle with making Redstone? Do you wish to create Redstone? Well, this tutorial is just for you! This tutorial includes basic Redstone, Redstone components, tips, and more! Tips= Before you begin starting building your crazy Piston elevator, or just experimenting with Redstone, there's are always tips for you. Here are some tips: *'Gamemodes:' When building Redstone, try to do it in Creative Mode. You can get anything you want without going to explore and mine. Plus, you can fly and break Blocks instantly. In Survival Mode, resources will be hard to get, and it's hard to reach some areas, without flying in Creative. *'Worlds:' Create a Testing World or Redstone World. According to Mojang, they suggest using Sandstone in your testing world. Flat is also suggested, since you don't need to clear space for large Redstone projects in Flat worlds. *'Organize:' Organize you project. Let's say you built a Piston elevator. If you come back a week later, you might forgot what each part did. Even worse, if the system broke, you won't know where to fix it. Redstoners often use colorful Blocks, mainly Wool, to separate one type of system from another in a Redstone project. Other colorful Blocks, such as Concrete, also works, but Wool is plentiful and renewable. *'Patience:' "This isn't working. I can't work this out! You know what, I'm just giving up." No, no, no. Do not do that. Redstone is hard. Redstone is completed by knowledge and trial and error. If something doesn't quite work out, try fixing the Repeaters. Try removing that Redstone Dust. Try whatever you think will fix it. Through mistakes, you can learn as you go along, and stepping closer to a Redstone pro. *'Inspirations:' Take inspirations from other Redstoners, who also experienced your stage at some point. They started from a noob and worked their way up to a pro. Maybe they are a YouTuber. Watch their videos, they might have tutorials, which can enrich your Redstone knowledge. *'Experiment:' This goes with Patience. Try everything. If you want to build a Double Piston Extender, maybe put down the Pistons and some Levers. Flick that Lever, flick that. Once you get it, you can experiment with the Repeaters. Maybe set that to 4 ticks. That to 8 ticks. That to 1 tick. Eventually, you'll get it just right. |-| Redstone Clock= A Redstone Clock is a Redstone circuit that, when powered, gives pulses of Redstone either rapidly or slowly. There are many types of clocks, but these are the most common. Comparator Clock A Comparator Clock is one type of Redstone Clocks. It is the fastest Clock in the list, if not, out of all Clocks. Materials *Comparator (1) *Redstone (3) *Any Power Sources (1) *Any Blocks (5) Tutorial #Put down Blocks in a 2x2 area and an extra at the bottom. #Put down a power source down at the bottom Block. #Put a Comparator adjacent to the power source. #Put down Redstone Dust in the remaining Blocks. #Click on the Comparator to make it in Subtraction Mode. Trivia *The Comparator Clock is one of the cheapest Redstone Clock, depending on which world you spawned in. *This version is commonly used to shoot Arrows from Dispensers. Hopper Clock The Hopper Clock is one type of Redstone Clocks. It is rapid, but not as fast as the Comparator Clock. Materials *Hoppers (2) *Comparator (1) *Any Power Sources (1) Tutorial #Place the two Hoppers down so they connect to each other. #Put down a Comparator anywhere adjacent to any Hoppers. #Put down a power source down anywhere adjacent to any Hoppers, but not next to the Comparator. Trivia *The Hopper Clock can be extended to make the pulse slower by adding more Hoppers to the system. *The power source is optional, depending on whether you want it to be toggleable or not. *This Redstone Clock is also one of the cheapest, depending on the world you spawned in. Category:Tutorials